Acting Romeo
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Being on the football team has created scheduling conflicts for Lucas Friar, forcing him to opt out of participating in the school play. But when Riley Matthews lands the leading role of Juliet, how will Lucas react when he realizes that she will be kissing someone else other than him?
1. Part 1

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Back at it again with another Lucas & Riley fic. Originally planned for this story to be a one-shot, but decided to make it a 2 or 3-shot fic instead due to length and flow. This idea has been running in my head for quite some time now, so hopefully you guys enjoy it.

 **Summary:** Being on the football team has created scheduling conflicts for Lucas Friar, forcing him to opt out of participating in the school play. But when Riley Matthews lands the leading role of Juliet, how will Lucas react when he realizes that she will be kissing someone else other than him?

* * *

 **Part 1**

 _ **"Acting Romeo"**_

She gave it her all at her audition, like she did at every audition. But this was the one she really wanted. It just so happened to be Romeo & Juliet, her favorite play.

She was easily the best girl to audition for the role of Juliet, considering she had landed the part in junior high. But this time was different. This was high school and dozens of girls were trying out, including the upperclassmen and members of the drama club. She had sleepless nights over it; contemplating and convincing herself she would never get the role. Not as a sophomore, and definitely not when she was up against older and aspiring actresses. So, imagine her shock when she saw her name next to the role of Juliet. She grinned, the joy of the news filling her up. It lasted momentarily though as her mouth dropped and her eyes widened when she saw the name above hers next to the role of Romeo.

The auditions were over and everyone had finally cleared out of the school's auditorium. Riley Matthews was the last one to leave as she stepped outside and spotted her best friend Maya Hart waiting for her on the stair steps. She gave a small smile, one that Maya could see right through as a frown fell upon her face. "Everything alright?" She asked worriedly, her voice soft and questioning. Riley absently shook her head trying to clear the thought from her mind as she just turned on her heel and began walking away from the school and towards the football field. Maya followed suit beside her with eyebrows furrowed in response, "Riles?"

Riley snapped back to the present and looked at her. "Yea, I'm good." She replied hastily, her voice crackling with uncertainty.

"So…did you get the part?" Maya intoned, tugging the brunette by the arm by the time they reached the bottom of the stair steps so she could face her.

She smiled again, this time soft and confident. "I did."

"That's great!" Maya exclaimed as she continued to look at her thoughtfully, confused. "Right?" She knew she was thinking. She could almost hear and see the thoughts swirling through her head. "Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"You just landed the role of Juliet. You should be jumping up and down in joy by now, but you're not." Maya frowned, her shoulders slumping. "Why?"

Riley gave a light shrug, forcing a smile. "I am thrilled, Maya."

"But…"

"There's no but." She huffed, frustration evident in her tone as Maya gave her a pointed look. She then grabbed Riley's hand and led them both towards the nearest bench in front of the library. They sat down with Maya's hand never leaving hers as Riley lowered her gaze.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, not used to seeing her usual bubbly best friend look so distant and nowhere near as cheerful as she should be. There was a brief pause before Maya said anything else. "Does this have to do with Lucas not trying out?"

"What?" Riley shook her head, slightly taken aback. "No, of course not. I mean, he couldn't anyway with football."

"Then what's the matter, honey?"

Riley paused in deep thought, staring at the ground. Maya waited patiently as she could see her smile turned into an expression of uncertainty. "I'm nervous about telling Lucas."

Maya raised her brows in genuine surprise. "About getting the part?" She scoffed out a chuckle. "Riley, he's going to be happy for you. He knows how much this means to you."

"I know that." She sighed. "I'm just…I'm nervous about how he would react when he finds out who is playing Romeo."

Maya quietly tilted her head to the side. "And why would that matter? You guys already talked about this. He understands." Riley bit her bottom lip and glanced down causing Maya to look at her with mild curiosity. "Ok...so...who is Romeo?"

* * *

It was the end of football practice as the entire JV team piled into the locker room. Dirty and loud, with the adrenaline still pumping in their veins, they changed into their clothes. Some showered there while others preferred to wait until they got back home. Lucas and Zay lagged behind quite a bit, having played for a few extra minutes on their own after the team had been dismissed. They entered the locker room as it started to empty with the other football players gradually filtering out to get to their homes.

Lucas plopped down on the bench next to his locker with Zay following suit beside him. They began changing out of their sweat-soaked attire and into a fresh set of clothes.

"Hey! Anyone wanna grab a bite to eat after this?" Yelled a teammate from the showers.

"Thanks for the invitation, bro but I got homemade dinner waiting for me at home." Zay replied with a smile. "But you're more than welcome to come over."

There was a short pause, and a second later, the showers turned off. "Yea okay. I'm down. I'll give you a call before I stop by. Gotta do a quick errand for my mom."

Zay turned to Lucas. "What about you, Luke? My mom is making your favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs."

"I'd love to, Zay but I'm having dinner at Riley's. They are having my absolute favorite." He grinned. "Ribs with a side of baked potato."

Zay frowned at him, muttering something incoherent under his breath. "Um…you think maybe you can ask Riley if I can come over for dinner too?"

Lucas chuckled.

"Hey, I heard Riley landed the role of Juliet and some new kid is Romeo." Another teammate joined in on the conversation as Lucas and Zay glanced over at his direction. "My sister just texted me." He smiled. "She auditioned for Juliet, but ended up getting the role of Lady Capulet."

Lucas turned to Zay, a smirk crossing his features. "That's my girl." He whispered quietly as Zay gave him a knowing look and patted him on the back.

* * *

She waited for him outside of the locker rooms, player upon player exiting, but still no sign of him. Ten minutes later, he appeared with Zay right behind him.

"Hey, guys." She managed a smile despite her growing concerns that have surfaced and take over her mind completely.

"Hey, Riley. Or should I say, Ms. Juliet." Zay bowed in front of her and offered a small round of applause. "Congratulations."

She blinked a few times, surprised. "H-How did you guys find out?"

"News spread fast around here." Zay thought with a smile as her gaze shifted over to Lucas with a puzzled and worried look on her face.

He replied. "One of the guys on the team found out from his sister who also auditioned."

"Oh…"

Lucas wrinkled his forehead when he noticed she had a faraway, almost sad look in her eyes. His smile faded as concern immediately flooded his expression.

"So where's your other half?" Zay asked curiously, noticing that Maya was nowhere in sight.

"She's with Farkle and Smackle on the way to Topanga's. They just left a couple of minutes ago."

"Cool. I'll see if they want to have dinner at my place." He grinned. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Zay."

"Later, man."

They both watched quietly as Zay took off jogging to catch up with the others. A silence settled between them as Lucas and Riley stood alone together, eyes momentarily dropping to the ground.

"So…is everything okay?" Lucas swung his gym bag over his shoulder and took Riley's hand in his as they began walking side by side in the direction of the subway station. She said nothing, her eyes still fixed on the ground and lips pressed together in deep thought. Riley jerked as he gently tugged at her hand. Her wide brown eyes snapped up to meet his inquiring gaze. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as they stopped at the bottom of the concrete stair steps in front of the school's main building.

She sighed and slowly looked up to face him. "Are you really okay about this? About me being in the play?" She asked worriedly, her heart speeding up as she waited for his answer.

Lucas studied her for a minute and then smiled, a faint curl to his lips. Thankfully he already knew what she meant. "We've talked about this, Riley. And yes, I'm totally okay with it."

"I'm going to be kissing some other guy on stage. Does that not bother you at all?" She murmured, and found him watching her intently as their eyes met.

"I try not to think about it, Riley. I mean, yes...the thought of you kissing someone else other than me bothers me, but it's only acting, Riley. It doesn't mean anything." There was a brief pause as he looked at her and saw the genuine concern in her features. "Is this what you're worried about?" She nodded sheepishly and he smiled. "You're amazing, Riley Matthews you know that?"

"How so?"

"You care so much about what others think." He said as her brown eyes softened. "And I love you for thinking about me, I really do. But I'll be fine." He gave a reassuring smile, one that she returned after a moment of hesitation. "I'm just really happy and proud of you."

Riley swallowed nervously. "Even if Romeo is—"

"I don't care who he is." He stopped her before she could finish, shaking his head in response. "It doesn't matter."

She nodded, relieved to know that he was fine, but she was still a little skeptical. "You sure?"

Lucas couldn't help chuckle heartily as he wrapped his arm around her, his lips pressed to her hair. "Absolutely."

* * *

She was worried. The news of who was playing Romeo made her feel uneasy. Doubts were crossing her mind and she was picturing a lot of different scenarios, each one worse than the other.

"Maya, you ready to go?"

Maya shook herself out of her deep reverie and nodded, snatching a few chocolate croissants for dessert as they left the bakery.

"You okay?" Zay asked, pointing out her unusual quiet and apprehensive demeanor as he opened the door for her.

"How do you think Lucas will react when he finds out Evan is playing Romeo?" Maya asked skeptically as she, Farkle, Smackle and Zay stepped out of Topanga's and head over to Zay's house for dinner.

"Who?" Turning to his left, Zay gave a quizzical look to Maya.

"Evan?" Smackle questioned, surprise lacing her tone as they ascended up the stairs and onto the sidewalk. "As in _Ski Lodge_ Evan?"

Maya quietly nodded as Zay and Farkle exchanged looks, their eyes widening as realization dawned on them. "Uh oh."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys think. Part II coming soon.


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, the alerts and adds. Didn't expect quite a response, so again thank you! This will be a 3-shot fic afterall. So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **Part 2**

 _" **Riley's Romeo"**_

 _A few days later…_

A high-pitched annoyance rang throughout the school campus. It was the end of last period, and it was Friday. Students exited the classrooms and cluttered the hallways with the excitement of the weekend to look forward to.

"You know, I'm really proud of you, Luke." Zay said as they make their way towards the auditorium. With football practice in an hour, they decided to meet up with Maya, Farkle and Smackle to catch a glimpse of the play's dress rehearsal. As they walked past the library, Lucas arched his brow and gave him a quick sideway glance.

"For what?"

"Well, you could have turned into Texas Lucas the moment you found out, but you've been really supportive of Riley doing the play."

"I don't get it. You, Riley and everyone else have been acting really weird, and overly concern about the whole thing." Lucas grumbled, irritation rising at the very idea that he'd had to explain himself again. "I know what the play is about, and I'm fully aware that Riley is going to have to get close with some other guy, and guess what? I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Okay, but let's not forget what happened last year at the Ski Lodge."

"That was last year." Lucas said with a sigh. "Besides, Riley and I have been together for over a year now, and trust me, we are at a better place than when we were a year ago."

Zay smiled, relief passing through him despite feeling a little apprehensive. "That's what I like to hear, buddy."

They opened the doors to the auditorium and sat down in the middle of the room with Maya, Farkle and Smackle already seated. They were the only ones present not in the play as backstage crew and actors scrambled to their positions and the lights on stage lit up for the next scene. Lucas adjusted his eyes to the brightness, and when it became clear again, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"What the…" Lucas found himself gripping tightly onto his armrest with lips parted in disbelief. He looked intensely at the "Romeo" who was sitting on a bench in a garden background. Stunned, Lucas stared at Evan who was supposedly playing Romeo and felt his blood pressure rise.

"Why didn't anyone tell me _HE_ is Romeo?" He hissed, turning to the others as the four exchanged surprised and worried looks. A brief silence engulfed the group as Zay stared at Lucas carefully and took it upon himself to make light of the situation despite the concern that showed in his eyes.

"Okay. Okay. Repeat after to me, Lucas. _'I'm a secure western hero.'_ He forced a smile upon his face as Lucas shot him an unamused look.

"Shut up, Zay."

"Look, we thought you already knew…" Maya replied nervously. Lucas groaned and rubbed his temples as he threw his head back against the back of the seat.

The dress rehearsal went on as they were at the ball scene now where Romeo and Juliet will meet for the first time. Lucas watched as he spotted Riley making her way down the staircase prop. She looked the part and was absolutely stunning in a white medieval dress with her gorgeous brunette hair up in a half braid. Propping her chin up with her hand, Lucas just couldn't take his eyes off her as he gazed and revel at her perfection.

Seconds and minutes have gone by as the conversation between Tybalt and Capulet has finally ended. After more dialogue that Lucas had tuned out, they transitioned to the next scene. Evan and Riley were looking at each other like they were love struck and Lucas found himself stomping his feet on the ground, making distressed sounds while biting on his fist.

It was so hard to watch.

"Would you stop what you are doing?!" Smackle whispered harshly as Lucas threw her an apologetic look.

"Did you see the way they were looking at each other?" Lucas whined as Maya rolled her eyes at him.

"It's called acting, Huckleberry."

"Well, they are doing a hell of a good job at it." Lucas muttered irritably, glaring at Romeo. He ignored their stares as he tried to regain control and watched with clenched teeth as Romeo approached Juliet, taking her hands in his. Lucas held his breath when he realized the first kiss scene was getting near.

"I can't—I cant watch."

"Lucas…"

He gently shrugged Farkle's hand off his shoulder as he stormed out of the auditorium and slammed the door shut behind him. The loud commotion resonated in the auditorium causing the actors and production crew to stop what they were doing and look up. Silence filled the room as Riley watched the rest of her friends quietly leave the auditorium.

* * *

"Lucas, come on man." Zay called out to him by the time they stepped outside. Lucas drew in a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check as he stopped and slowly turned around to face his friends.

"Since when did he go to our school?" He asked, completely caught off guard and beyond frustrated by the new revelation.

"He transferred here a month ago." Farkle answered in matter of fact. "He's in our English class." His jaw dropped once more, and his mouth remained agape as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't freak out, okay." Lucas heard Maya say calmly. "You said it yourself, it didn't matter who played Romeo and it shouldn't."

He closed his eyes for a moment and willed himself to calm down. He was suddenly hit with so many emotions, he could feel his insecurities starting to fill his head in a way he hadn't since Riley was asked out to the dance by Charlie Gardner. He drew in a deep breath and was calm again before he spoke. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to react the way I did."

Maya smirked at him lightly. "Yeah…well, I totally saw that coming." She admitted playfully.

An awkward silence fell upon them, that neither teen was eager to break. Instead they just stood there, turning their attention to the ground, unsure of what they were going to do next. Then suddenly the school hallways echoed with the sound of doors opening and closing behind them. Tension filled the air the moment Riley stood before them, still dressed in costume and looking radiant underneath the afternoon sun. It took Lucas a long minute before he could finally snap out of it.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Her quiet command broke through the silence. She kept her soft gaze fixed on him, trying to guess at his thoughts and try to imagine what he was feeling. But his face was cold and unreadable.

"Sure. Come on guys." Maya led the others down the hallway and towards the school's outside amphitheater, leaving the couple behind.

Once they were alone, Lucas takes a deep breath, but rather speaking up right away, he lets a few moments of suspenseful silence linger between them. "Evan? Really?" His voice wavered slightly, but Lucas did not lose the determination that lit in his green eyes, almost challenging her. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I tried to tell you, Lucas but you keep telling me that it didn't matter who it was."

She noticed the incredulous look on his face as he laughed a harsh sound. "That's before I found out it was the friendly mountain guy." He added with an icy cracking voice of disdain causing Riley to flinch unwillingly.

"What are you so worried about, Lucas?" She asked, fighting the urge to argue with him. "Do you not trust me? Is that it?"

"Of course I trust you. It's _him_ that I don't trust." He said, running his fingers through his light brown hair in frustration.

"It's only acting." She explained earnestly, leaning forward and looking into his piercing green eyes with her soft chocolate brown ones. "There's nothing else to it."

"He likes you, Riley. You two stayed up all night talking at the Ski Lodge. This is his chance to get even closer to you."

"You're seriously going to bring up what happened last year into this?" She thought in disbelief, her voice rising. "I love _you_ , Lucas." She blinked her eyes when he didn't say anything. "So, what now? Do you want me to drop the play?"

"What?" He looked at her exasperatedly as his gaze softened. "No! I would never ask you to do that. Ever."

"Then what can I do to make this right?" She asked, desperate for something, anything to make this conversation go away and forget it ever happened.

"There's nothing you can do, Riley. I just…" he stammered in mid-sentence and sighed deeply, rubbing at his temples to relieve an impending headache. "I'll have to accept it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

She studied him carefully, processing everything that was said as Riley gave a slow nod to her head. "Okay. Fine." She finally said, her eyes sliding past him to the empty hallway before her face crumpled. He looked at her, the sadness in her eyes sending daggers into his heart.

Lucas drew in a deep breath and then he took one small step. She met his gaze once again as he slowly moved towards her.

"I have to go." He said softly, reaching out to brush a few loose strands of hair away from her face. "Don't wait up. I'll call you." His hand slowly slid down her forearm and briefly caught her fingers. He then leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead causing Riley to closed her eyes briefly at the contact. "You look beautiful by the way." He said as she gave him a quick smile of thanks before he turned on his heels and left.

* * *

The others found themselves worried and anxious about the couple, their eyes actively seeking them out as they waited in the amphitheater.

"You think they'll be okay?" Zay asked no one in particular as his gaze shifted from Farkle and Smackle before they landed on Maya.

She nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Of course they'll be okay. It's Lucas and Riley. They love each other."

Just moments later, they spotted Lucas walking towards their direction, eyes fixed to the ground and hands stuffed in the front pockets of his dark blue jeans. There was no expression on his face as they slowly approached him, unsure of what they were going to say. Thankfully for them, he appeared more defeated and focused than angry.

"Lucas…" Zay was the first to speak. When Lucas glanced up to meet their gazes, he noticed they were looking at each other hesitantly before smiling at him. "You alright, man?"

He nodded quietly, a look of deep thought on his face.

"And Riley?" Maya asked.

"She went back to the dress rehearsal."

There was a brief pause. "And will you two be okay?"

Lucas gave a small smile in return, his expression changing altogether as the others detected a shift in mood with him. "I have an idea." He said, the seriousness in his voice surprising them a little. "And you guys are going to help me."

The others exchanged wary looks.

"So what exactly are we doing in this plan of yours?" Farkle asked curiously as they all stared at Lucas and noticed the mischief in his eyes.

"We are going to crash the play."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think. You will have to wait for the third and final part to see how it all plays out. Part 3 coming soon!


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** Million thanks to those who have sent in their reviews and for showing your support by adding me and this story to your favs and alerts. It means alot. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy the final part to this 3-shot fic.

* * *

 **Part 3**

 _" **In His Kiss"**_

 _Romeo & Juliet: Opening Night_

The people in the auditorium gave a thunderous applause as the curtain closes, ending the first half of the play. Intermission came and with a sigh of released tension, Maya slid down in her chair.

"What's the matter with you?" Came a small voice as Maya turned to the little one sitting beside her.

"Nothing, Auggie." She replied, sitting upright on her seat as she briefly looked over her shoulder and scanned the room full of people. She then turned back to Auggie as he arched a brow and gave her a curious stare.

"You sure? Because you look nervous."

Maya smiled trying to play it cool. "I just want Riley to do well that's all."

"Well my sister is doing amazing." He grinned, unable to contain the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes she is."

Auggie nodded before turning his attention back to Ava sitting on the other side of him. The auditorium was abuzz with chaos as people left their seats to take a quick bathroom break or go to the next room to grab a few refreshments.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Did you want anything?" Maya asked, getting up from her seat to stretch her legs, but mostly to avoid any more questions from Auggie.

"No, thank you. My Mom is already on it."

"Alright, buddy." She gave a quick ruffle of his hair. "I'll be right back." Maya began walking up the isle stair steps, her eyes searching among the crowd. She was about to enter the next room when she spotted Smackle standing by the snack bar.

"Smackle?" Concern filled Maya's voice as she approached her. "Are the guys here yet?"

Smackle nodded, grabbing a white chocolate macadamia nut cookie from one of the serving dishes. "Yup, ready and in position."

"What took them so long? They were supposed to be here before intermission."

"Yea, well the football game went into overtime."

Maya raised a brow and looked at her questioningly. "Did they win?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer as Smackle smiled in response.

"By a field goal."

"That's good." Maya gave a sigh of relief as worry flooded her features once again. "God, I hope this works."

"You hope what works, Ms. Maya Hart?"

Maya and Smackle's eyes suddenly grew wider as they spun around to face him. "Nothing, Mr. Matthews!" They exclaimed in unison, both surprised as they quickly exchange looks.

Cory and Topanga stood expectantly, waiting for a response.

Maya held her breath. "We just hope…that um, the advise we gave Riley works…you know…having to kiss some other guy who isn't your boyfriend…that sort of thing. It can't be easy right?"

"Yea, it bothered Riley." Smackle added as she spared Maya a look from the corner of her eye. "But our girl got through it and we couldn't be anymore proud of her."

There was a moment of silence as Cory and Topanga eyed them suspiciously. "You two are up to something."

"What makes you say that, Mr. Matthews?" Maya kept her voice even. "I mean, what could we possibly be doing at this moment other than supporting Riley?" Smackle quietly nodded her head in agreement as Cory stared back and forth between them.

"You know, I don't recall seeing you at the start of intermission. Where were you, Smackle?"

"I got hungry, Mr. Matthews." She replied hastily, waving her cookie in front of him. "See?"

"And where's Farkle?"

"He's watching the game remember?" Maya added innocently as his eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh. Yeah, okay then." Cory shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite of an apple he grabbed from the fruit bowl as he led Topanga back inside the auditorium.

"That was close." Maya sighed heavily, her shoulders relaxed as the tension left her body.

The exquisite sound of classical music began playing in the background as straggling parents, faculty staff and students were being ushered back inside the auditorium. The lights suddenly dimmed as the red curtains slowly open to reveal a black stage. The play was about to start again, causing Maya and Smackle to rush back to their seats.

* * *

"Places everyone! It's time." The play's director called out, clapping his hands loudly together as the backstage crew and the actors ran to take their places. The first part of the play was perfect, flowing beautifully from one scene to the next as the actors recited everything from memory. Everything happened so fast that Riley had hardly realized when it was already time for her favorite scene.

As the play drew to a close, Riley positioned herself on the decorated prop table meant for her tomb for Romeo's death scene. She ran through her breathing techniques, calming her body and putting her mindset into her role of Juliet once again. Lying down, she smoothed out her velvet dress and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the stage lights went on.

She swallowed thickly as she felt Evan approach her, nerves on edge and her heart beating rapidly just as it had been all throughout the play. The first performance meant everything to her. This scene especially had to be flawless.

"… _for fear of that, I still will stay with thee;_

 _And never from this palace of dim night_

 _Depart again; here, here will I remain_

 _With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here_

 _Will I set up my everlasting rest,_

 _And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars…"_

She felt the roughness of his hand as he lightly caressed her forearm, reciting the beautiful lines off perfectly.

"… _from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
_

 _Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you  
_

 _The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss…_

 _A dateless bargain to engrossing death…"_

Riley took a deep, nervous breath in anticipation, knowing this is the part where Romeo would kiss her one last time. It was quiet for a moment before she could hear shuffling and muffled voices. She tried to listen to the conversation, but couldn't make out any of the words. Convinced that the background noise is coming from the stagehands and director giving them directional cues throughout the performance, Riley was unfazed and deeply into her "dead" character that she was able to tune out the mild distraction and focus on finishing the play.

Meanwhile, the stage lights suddenly went out causing whispers of excitement and confusion in the audience. The auditorium was draped in darkness and the only thing people were able to see was their phone.

"Uh…is this part of the play?" Auggie looked around in bewilderment, his eyes gradually adjusting to the dark.

"It may be a technical issue with the lights." Topanga thought. "I'm sure it will go back on soon, sweetie."

Maya and Smackle locked eyes for a moment and shared matching grins.

Suddenly, the spotlight went back on, shining on the two actors in the middle of the stage. But instead of the blinding bright lights they were used to seeing, the lights were dim enough for the audience to not make out the details of their faces.

He was so close she could feel his warm breath on the base of her neck, his hands reaching for her own as his fingers ran over her knuckles before intertwining her fingers with his own. She remained still, almost lifeless as he stared in awe, watching the rise and fall of the brunette's chest.

And then she felt his lips pressed steadily against hers, a rush of adrenaline shot through her body, sending shivers down her spine. The kiss felt familiar, like she'd experienced it a hundred times before and yet at the same time, it was new and exciting, full of warmth and unrestrained love. There was only one person who could ever make her feel this way.

"Lucas…" Riley quietly hissed through her teeth so only he could hear her. He raised a brow and felt his lips rising slowly into a smile of his own.

"How did you know it was me?"

With her eyes kept closed, she slightly shook her head, letting a smile creep across her face and whispered.

"I'd recognize those lips anywhere."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
